memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bat'leth
First episode? What was the first episode that a bat'leth appeared in? Weight? Whats the point in speculating the weight of it by comparing it to how Tom paris can lift it? It's a TV show, it was the prop he needed to use. Weight is not a specific thought when they are planning an episode... :Not sure on the top of my gead when it first appeared, but as for the weight, it is not speculation, it is based on a specific statement from . --OuroborosCobra talk 02:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Weight Why is 10 lbs. so unreasonable for a double-bladed weapon of that size? This page makes the argument that Human greatswords typically didn't exceed 5 lbs., but this information is incorrect. A typical greatsword weighs within the range of 5-8 lbs., but can even get as large as 10-15 lbs. http://www.thearma.org/essays/2HGS.html. Further, a greatsword would logically be lighter than a bat'leth, considering that the weight of wielding a greatsword would be almost entirely on a single grip, while a bet'leth's heavier weight is more balanced with multiple grips across the entire side of the weapon. For example, try picking up a large steel pole and hold it with two hands at one end. Then hold it at the center with your two hands spaced a few inches apart. Try swinging it around slowly (so you don't kill anybody) using both methods and you'll notice a big difference. As you can see, the fact that Tom Paris, a fit individual with Starfleet combat training, could use an 11 lb. two-handed weapon in combat is not that unreasonable. 05:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) : I think there is sufficient evidence to remove the comment in the Background section, as it seems that the number is not as dubious as it appears. Also, the weight claimed is part of the description that Jadzia gives to the computer to create her bat'leth on the holosuite, to which a klingon replies, "Ahh, a warrior's configuration." This would imply that the weight and dimensions can vary widely depending on the user's preference. Paris could have used a lighter configuration. (Ddeschw 17:14, 2 September 2007 (UTC)) Weight and Uses I play a game called Legacies, in which people use Medievil style weapons to "Kill" their opponents (usually 5 hits to body/limbs), and from firsthand experience, I can say that wielding a 2 handed broadsword, even when made of lightweight materials such as PVC piping, camping foam, and duct tape, is difficult and requires a great amount of skill and knowledge, especially when fighting against an opponent with a pair of Lighter (albeit Shorter range) One handed swords. A Klingon Bat'leth is little different from a short, curved polearm, and, even if double the weight of a Human broadsword weighing in excess of 5 pounds, the evenly distributed weight makes the Bat'leth a much more effective and balanced weapon than any two handed sword I have wielded. And yes, using PVC piping, Camping foam, and various colors of Duct tape, I have created a "Safe" Bat'leth. Removed text I removed the following background text, all speculative: :One writer believes the weight of the bat'leth as quoted in is very dubious, as it is in excess of ten pounds. As even the largest Human greatswords weighed less then five pounds, and most being less then three and a half, such a weight must, in this opinion, be called into question. Further, Tom Paris, an average-sized Human, did not seem to have too much trouble wielding a bat'leth in . This would seem to prove that the bat'leth is much lighter than ten pounds. However, others disagree with this assessment, including some who consider themselves below average physically, yet have no trouble wielding 14-15kg in a similar, if clumsier, shape. As another factor, it should be noted that, in , Dax had to specify this to the computer, despite it clearly knowing what a bat'leth is, provoking Worf's comment, "a warrior's configuration." This is suggestive that they come in many sizes, materials and weights. Since Klingons are portrayed as being significantly larger and stronger than Humans, it is not difficult to believe their weapons would weigh more than those created by Humans. -- Renegade54 21:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) 711 A "bat'leth" was reportedly used to rob two convenience stores in Colorado Springs, Colorado, on February 4, 2009. 2 :I acctually posted this on my talk page becasue I do find in notable, but I don't know if it's permitted here.— Vince47 20:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Hah, I was coming here to post this on the talk page myself. Like fifty people sent it to me yesterday to make sure I knew about it. --Fleurdelista 21:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Where to buy? Where can I buy a Bat'leth? :Oddly, Amazon sells them. -- sulfur 13:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Exactly. Or make your own one --MartinIGB 13:10, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Removed line in "Background Info" I removed the following line: The Bat'leth also appeared in the first season of ''Spaced, a show co-written by Simon Pegg, who later played in . In the episode "Ends", Jessica Hynes' character, Daisy, pokes Pegg's character, Tim, with it while he's using the telephone.'' It was not a Bat'leth that was used. I'm not even sure if it's a Star Trek Weapon used, and if it is, the closest thing it could be is a Jem'Hadar kar'takin. But it is most assuredly NOT a Bat'leth. --JYHASH 21:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Weight I would agree that the Bat'leth could be from 10-15 pounds, especially since a klingon would be able to lift more weight than an average human--B4stinks (talk) 02:07, January 10, 2013 (UTC)